


A Day in the Life of: Gilder Drabbles

by Gilliebear2185



Series: Gil and Scott Brodie: Space Husbands [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilliebear2185/pseuds/Gilliebear2185
Summary: Some drabbles I've written for some milestones in Gil and Scott's relationship.  Based on the prompt list for the Gil Brodie Appreciation Week, found here https://gilbroody.tumblr.com/post/162708670623/gil-brodie-appreciation-week-gil-romance-prompts





	1. Meeting the Family

Gil had heard a lot of the fabled elder Ryder twin from his boyfriend over the months they had been together.  So, thankfully, when they met for the first time, everything went smoothly.  Sara had teased Scott about finally finding a quality guy to hook up with, before turning her attention to Gil.  7 hours and a grumpy Pathfinder later, he had been regaled with all sorts of embarrassing stories.  His first kiss, that time he met the legendary Shepard on the Citadel but fainted before they could shake hands, and the attempt at a love letter he penned as a teenager to his first crush.

Poor Scott was pouting all the way back to the Tempest.  It both warmed his heart and crushed it, so as soon as they got back, his priority was replacing the pout with a smile.  It was easy, really, all he had to do was unzip his jumpsuit, lie back and let Scott get to work.  You couldn’t pout with something in your mouth, after all.

Scott’s _mother_ was a different beast altogether.  They had only learned she was alive a short while ago.  It was crazy to think the biggest reason the Ryder’s were even in this galaxy was because Alec Ryder believed there was a cure here somewhere.  She hadn’t been retrieved from cryogenic stasis yet, and no-one but the Ryder twins, SAM and himself knew about it.  Scott had obviously rushed to her pod as soon as he found out, but now when he was about to go back to visit a second time, he asked Gil to go with him. 

To say he was skittish was an understatement.  But he would do anything for Scott, so here they were in the cryobay, just the two of them, look up at the pod that had saved Ellen Ryder’s life.  Scott slowly walks to touch it, carefully planting a hesitant hand just next to the port handle.  He tries to keep a steady face, to look strong, but soon his face crumples and his shoulders sags as he starts crying.  

Gil’s heart broke.  He takes Scott’s hand in one of his own, and puts the other one on the pod.  Looking at the viewing port, he starts to speak.

“Mrs Ryder, my name is Gil Brodie.  For the last year, I’ve watched Scott lose all the family he had, seen him be thrust into a position of responsibility he wasn’t ready for and fought by him when we were under attack.  Nobody thought he could manage it, but your boy here proved them all wrong.  Without him, we couldn’t be standing here”.

He notices Scott’s stopped weeping, and is just staring at him with wet eyes.  He continues.

But more importantly, he’s a good man.  He cares for people.  He’s never let anyone stop him from doing the right thing.  And he’s changed me, made me a better man.  Scottie here means the world to me, I’d sooner die than let anything bad happen to him”.

Scott’s grip on his hand turns vicelike as a pained look washes over his face.  When they get back that evening, he gets a very distraught order from Scott to never, ever say that again.

He finishes with a smile.

“So what I’ve been trying to say this whole time and what I hope to be saying until the very end is: Don’t worry, ma’am l’ll take good care of your son”.

His boyfriend starts shaking, so he pulls him into a deep embrace, cradling the back of his head with one hand and wrapping the other around his waist.  Scott falls into it, gripping his ribcage so hard he can barely breath.  He plants a kiss into Scott’s hair, taking in the smell of coconuts and hair wax, as tears start soaking into his jumpsuit.  He barely makes out what Scott mumbles into his chest, in a tiny voice wracked with hitches.

“Thank you”.


	2. Napping

It’s a hectic Friday evening in the Brodie household.  Gil finds himself rushing around in the living room, finishing all the cleaning before the weekend hits.  His husband is all over the place upstairs packing their suitcase for their week away.  Mary and Dean Brodie, the Terrible Toddler Twins, had already been shipped off to spend the next two weeks with Sara and Jaal (and Jaal’s family) on Havarl.

They were looking forward to their first break in months.  379 days, but whose been counting?  Both of them, actually.  A week away from the kids and the desert heat of Prodromos in the new ski resort on Voeld.  Turns out the Angara never thought to strap planks of wood on their feet in the snow, who knew?  But they weren’t going to go on vacation until they got on this shuttle to the Nexus.

It was Scott’s idea really.  Gil had never been skiing, he’d never even seen snow in person until he came to Andromeda and landed on Voeld for first time.  It didn’t really appeal to him at the time, something he told Scott when he first brought it up.  But his husband was insistent and wore him down over a week until he brought out his instant argument killer: Scott Ryder’s Sad Puppy Look (patent pending).  The little shit knew he couldn’t say no to that face, and 10 minutes later SAM had booked everything.

“YES!”

He pumps his fist when he’s finished the kitchen, dumping the last of Mary’s baby food into the waste disposal unit.  Scott’s still running around upstairs, judging by the heavy footfall on the ceiling.  He glances at the wall clock.  Shit.  17:45. The shuttle would have left without them.

“Scott!”, hollering as loud as he can.

“Yeah, babe?”

“We’ve missed the shuttle!”

There’s a pause for a few moments.

“That’s alright, we’ll just grab the next one! 20:30!”

OK, easy enough.

He walks back into the living room to plop himself down on the sofa.  Just as he gets comfortable, he hears Scott walking down the stairs.  Peering over the back, he can see their suitcase floating down in a cloud of blue energy.

“Show off.”, he teases with a toothy smirk.

“I don’t hear you complaining about it in bed”, Scott answers, with only a hint of petulance.

He’s right, though.  Definitely a perk.  Not that they had been able to screw much since the kids arrived.  Which, incidentally, is the main reason _he’s_ looking forward to the week away.

“Ah, pssh, still a show-off”, following Scott as he moved round the sofa.

“Yeah, but I’m your show-off, you silly mongoose”. 

And with that, he gets a lapful of ex-Pathfinder as his husband ungracefully drops himself in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.  Gil snakes his arms around Scott’s waist, and lets Scott lead the easy kiss.  God, he missed this.  He loves his kids to death, but they sap a lot of the intimacy from the relationship between their fathers.

“Let’s keep this kid-friendly, Scott.  We’ve got a whole week to get filthy, and I just cleaned this sofa.  Besides, I’m exhausted”.

Scott pouts.  Nope, not quite the puppy look.  Not working this time.

“I’ll hold you to that, Gil”.

He makes no attempt to move off, instead he just rests his chin on Gil’s shoulder and yawns.  Napping doesn’t sound like a bad idea, they’ve got hours to kill.  He gives his husband a kiss on his cheek, before closing his eyes.

They wake up at 09:17 the next day.  Neither of them care.


End file.
